


Something More

by silencethescreams



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencethescreams/pseuds/silencethescreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is the voice actress/ model for the BobbleHead Nurse in the upcoming Silent Hill game. Everything was going fine until she woke up next to a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> * Shameless smut. You've been warned.  
> ** Note this is my first time posting my work and I haven't written in a long time. I appreciate any and all critiques, so feel free to comment or pm me.  
> P.S. I apologize for spelling errors and/or plot holes. I don't have anyone to beta read for me and I'm too lazy to proof read something that might not be enjoyed. So if it's enjoyed enough I'll go back and make it all sparkly. Also, if you're interested in beta reading let me know!  
> Cheers!

I groaned at the early morning. It was far too sunny for how awful I felt. I stretched my arms above my head and arched my back. As my arms came back to my side, my hand brushed against warm flesh. I shot up and immediately looked to my left. A tuft of black hair was nestled between the sheets and the pillow. I hesitantly tugged the sheet lower to reveal the face that the hair belonged to.

Mother fucking Markiplier.

<< Rev

"C'mon, we gotta get to the booth, Jade," Arianna whined, stretching the "a" in my name.

"Woman, perfection comes with time and patience!" I replied, doing the finishing touches on my makeup.

"You're a bobblehead nurse, I don't think anyone's gonna be looking at your one visible eye." She grumbled, eyeing my chest. I looked down at them as well.

"You don't think a push-up is cheating too much?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Personally, I think you should ditch the bra entirely." She said with a wicked grin. I blushed and did a once over in the mirror. She was right but was I confident enough to do it?

"Either way, I don't wanna be yelled at for being late. Meet you down there!" And with that Arianna was out the door. I sighed. After a few minutes I had made a decision.

"Fuck it." I quickly ditched the bra and adjusted my breasts, grabbing my badge and clipping it to my hip. I took a deep breath and walked out the door.

The main floor of the con was already beginning to swarm with people by the time I got there. Killian was at the booth tapping his foot impatiently.

"And where have you been?" He growled as i approached.

"Do I look as good as I do in the game?" I asked in return. He looked me over, a smile twitching on his lips, then sighed and cooled off a bit.

"As beautiful as ever, Jade. This just... it has to go well. We need to be professional. This is a once in a lifetime game we're working on and this is where people come to pick us apart." I nodded in understanding.

"I get it, I'm just as nervous as you. And I'm more replaceable than you, this mask hides a lot." Killian chuckled and patted me on the shoulder.

"You're good at what you do. Just as I'm good at what I do. Now let's go set up our panel, shall we?"

 

The stage was set up in typical con fashion, a few things here and there setting us apart from the rest. Guillermo and Hideo, whom I'd never met, were already on stage with a production assistant answering questions. Norman was talking to his agent. I looked out into the sea of faces, wondering if they would like me. If they would want to know me like they want to know Norman. I sighed and waited for my moment in the limelight.

When the panel was over I shook hands with Guillermo, Hideo and Norman then made my way back to the Silent Hills booth. Killian and Arianna congratulated me upon my return. Most of the day passed mostly without incident, a few gropings and one fanboy escorted from the premises. Soon my shift was over and I was able to wander the con. Arianna joined me for my ventures.

"Okay okay, I know we can't smoke in the hotel but do you wanna do something else?" She asked excitedly as we made our way back to our room with our loot.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I brought some acid?" She said sheepishly. I looked at her, blinking.

"Acid. Acid like lsd, acid?"

"Promise not to be mad?"

"No, no... I like your thinking." She bounce and clapped her hands.

"Yayy! There's a rave tonight too! You're good to go but we gotta sluttify me." She said letting us into our room.

 

It's hard to describe what acid feels like. It almost feels like being drunk. I'm really giddy and smiley. My cheeks hurt from smiling. Colorful lights pulsed around me and the world warped beneath my feet. But the music soothed me, flowing through my body and escaping through my movements. My hips swayed in time with the music, the faces around me blurring into the background. But one face stood out in the crowd. He looked melancholic, as though the music hadn't yet reached his soul. I felt myself moving towards him, almost of it's own accord. Within moments I was standing in front of him. Shit, why did I do this? What the hell am I supposed to say to him?

"Hey!" I shouted over the music. He looked down at me with mild irritation, which slowly faded as he dialed in on my body.

"Hi!" He shouted back, his eyes returning to mine.

"I like your outfit!" He said taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Thanks! I made it myself! What're you drinking?"

"Double rum and coke!" I flagged down one of the drink girls.

"2 double rum and cokes, sweetheart." I said handing her a 10 dollar bill. She nodded and sped towards the bar.

"I couldn't help but notice you all by your lonesome!" I said turning back to the man.

"I'm not so big on the clubbing scene, but my friends wanted to come!"

"Come dance with me!" He looked at me, cocking an eyebrow

"Come on, it might make you feel better! Finish that and dance with me!" I said pointing at his drink. The waitress returned with two fresh drinks and waited for him to finish the original drink. I took mine and raised it to his. I finished my drink quickly and handed him the second one.

"Alright, fine! But only cuz you're so nice!" He said accepting the drink. We walked onto the dance floor and started with stiff movement dancing. As he sipped on his drink he seemed to relax a bit, moving a little closer. As the songs changed, he finished his drink and I bought him another. The next song was particularly dirty and I found myself getting a little worked up. I could feel the heat off of his body, he was so close. I caught a whiff of his cologne and closed my eyes. I quickly opened them again realizing what I was doing. To make matters worse, our bodies were now touching. I took a half step away so as not to maul him. He ordered the next round and was starting to get a little red in the cheeks. I blushed knowing I do the same thing when I drink. He smiled as the next song came on. We both knew it and it was quite possibly the dirtiest song played that night. By the end of the next drink I had my back to his chest, my ass grinding against his groin. I was almost ashamed of myself but damn he was handsome. Besides, if he didn't like it, his hands wouldn't be on my hips, right? When the song ended he turned me around.

"Thanks for making tonight better." He said, leaning down so he didn't have to yell.

"Thank you for letting me." His lips brushed against the gauze that covered my cheek. I immediately felt the blood rush to my face and was glad he couldn't tell. His hand reached up under my chin, tilting my face so he could press his lips to mine. I felt fire in my veins, spreading from my lips to the rest of my body, coiling in the pit of my stomach. The heat coming off of his body pulled me closer to him, our lips seeming to fuse together. He gently pulled away, a hazy look in his eye.

"Come with me." He said, taking my gloved hand.

"Where?"

"To my room. Your room. Any room that isn't this one." I nodded, entranced by the intensity behind his voice. We left the rave and made it to the elevator before we were making out again, his hands squeezing and kneading my ass. We reached his floor and stumbled to his room. He shakily got the door open and immediately pressed me against the wall. He kissed from my exposed shoulder and up my neck. I shivered when he kissed a specific spot. I felt him chuckle before biting and licking that spot, making me gasp and squeeze my knees together.

"Mmn, yeah?" He whispered against my neck, his hands traveling up my sides and to my breasts. His fingers brushed against my painfully hard nipples, earning a soft moan. I felt him smile.

"No bra, eh? You naughty thing. And judging by the the way you shake when I do this," he twisted my nipples, "you're wet as can be." I whimper and nod.

"No harm in checking, though." I manage to gasp out. He chuckled again and released me from the wall.

"Funny girl. You ARE naughty aren't you? Meet me at the bed." He said giving my ass a firm slap before slipping into the bathroom. I gingerly walked to the bed, trying desperately to wait patiently. But my body was on fire. I decided to get my mind off of it be undoing the gauze on my head. By the time I was done he was on the bed waiting, shirt off and pants unbuttoned. My heart skipped a beat as i took in the sight before me. His slim body was muscular and handsome. I felt a pulse of pleasure shoot straight to my clit. When I returned to his face, I noticed he had a very genuine smile adorning his lips.

"What're you smiling at?" I asked, curious.

"You. It's the first time I'm seeing your face and hair, I can't look?" He said motioning for me to join him.

"Do you like what you see?" I was a little nervous asking that. He took my hand, holding it for a moment before placing it on the crotch of his pants. I felt his member throbbing and twitching.

"You tell me." He whispered roughly. I gently tugged his jeans down to his thighs, exposing his cock. He was a good nine inches long and at least as thick as my wrist. As I took his cock in my hand he groaned and pressed his hips up. I stroked his length gently, feeling his warmth radiate. I felt another pulse of pleasure course through me as I leaned down to lick him from base to head. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair, gripping the back of my head. My tongue danced around the head of his cock earning deep groans and gentle pressing on my head. I took the tip into my mouth. Encouraged by his hiss I took him deeper. Gripping the base, I started jerking him as I sucked. I didn't get more than a few pumps before he moaned that he was going to come. He released his hands from my head expecting me to stop blowing him. I almost felt insulted. And to prove my point I took him as deep as i could. I felt him tense up and groan as he spilled his seed into my throat and mouth. I swallowed eagerly, immediately starting to lick and tease his swollen member.

"Oh god, yeah... I... uh... Sorry I came so early... It's uh... been a while." He whispered shakily. I sucked gently to get all the come I could and let him slide out with a pop. He moaned softly at that.

"Mmn, I'm just glad you don't got whiskey dick." I said smiling. His dick hadn't softened at all and his hand moved to start stroking again.

"Me too. Now, you said you wanted me to check how wet you were?" He said with a grin. His raging hard on pointed directly at me. I nodded shyly and shed my nurses dress. His cock twitched as he eyed my panties. They were crotchless with a mesh front and caged back. He stood up and gestured for me to get back on the bed. I kneeled at the edge of the bed with my ass facing towards him. He growled softly and stroked himself as he watched me position myself.

"You are a dirty thing, you know that?" He said stepping behind me. I closed my eyes and breathed out as I felt his fingertips stroke my dripping pussy. He expertly found my clit and rubbed it in tiny circles. I felt my legs twitch and spasm, my cunt tightening in response.

"Mmn, can't wait to have a cock buried deep inside you?" He taunted, rubbing the tip of his dick against my wet slit. I whined and pressed back, trying to get him inside. He tsked and lightly tapped my ass.

"Patience, sweetheart. You don't wanna try to take me all at once, do you?" I could hear his wicked smile as he pressed the head into my dripping pussy. I gasped at the size of it. I spasmed at the thought of all of him inside me.

"Or do you?" He asked as he shoved forward, filling me to the brim.

"Fuck, you're so tight..." he hissed, gently working himself deeper til his balls rested against my clit.

"I wish you could see this... your pussy stretched around my cock... it looks massive. Do you feel full, baby?" He asked, pulling out a couple of inches to admire.

"So full! Mmn, please..." I managed to gasp out. He continued to pull out so that only the tip rested inside me. He reached around to rub my clit some more causing me to shake.

"Please what?" His circles became infuriatingly slow and every time I bucked my hips he'd move to keep the same amount of his cock in me.

"Please... please fuck me! I need you to!" I moaned out pitifully, swaying my hips to tease him. He groaned and pushed all the way back in. His thrusts started slow, torturous and with purpose. With just a few thrusts, he had me panting and aching to orgasm. He must've felt my muscles contracting because his began picking up the pace. Each of his thrusts earned a moan from me, driving him to fuck me harder.

"Turn over," he whispered, placing a kiss on the back of my neck. I turned over and watch him position his cock at my opening. I couldn't help the long moan that escaped me as I watch him sink all nine inches of his cock into my cunt. He was right, I looked painfully stretched around him. But it felt so good. He began rubbing my clit again, resuming his forceful thrusts from before. I felt my orgasm building, raising my hands to the back of his head. My fingers tangled in his soft hair as he leaned down to bite and suck the sensitive spot on my neck.

"I'm gonna come!" I moaned out. He slowed his thrusts, allowing me to feel every inch pushing in and out of me. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him deeply as I came hard around his cock. He moaned deeply and came to a stop.

"Hang on." He said softly.

"B-but," he silenced me with a kiss.

"You'll like this." He pulled out of me to grab a condom and return to his spot. I was still in the throes of orgasm when he pushed back in sending fire through every fiber of my very being. He thrust with renewed vigor, bringing me closer and closer to a second orgasm. He pounded my pussy with reckless abandon, it was almost painful. But I had to have all of him. I needed it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my nails down his back. He hissed and thrust once... twice.... then pushed as deep as he could, brushing against the deepest part of me. I could feel him throbbing deep inside, spilling load after load. The more I focused on the feeling, the closer I got to coming. Panting, he reached down and flicked my clit. It felt like a jolt of electricity coursing through me, starting at my clit and working its way out. I had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming, making him moan and grind against me. My pussy spasmed around his cock, milking it for every drop of come he had.

"Nobody's ever come inside me before..." I managed to squeak. His dick twitched.

"Never?" He panted, resting his forehead against mine. "Well, it was the most pleasurable experience I've ever had."

"I'm glad." I said softly. As he finally pulled out, I gasped at the emptiness. He grinned and winked at me, tossed the condom then came back to join me on the bed.

"Stay the night with me?" He asked stroking my collarbone.

"How could I refuse?" I said cuddling up to his warm body

"My name's Mark by the way..." he said, covering us with the blankets.

"Jade. I'm really glad we met." And with that I drifted to the realm of acid filled sleep.


	2. The Gift

>> FF  
  
Oh god, he was far more sober than I was! Oh, god what if I was weird?! OH, GOD!  
Okay. Okay...   
I looked back and stared in awe at the man that laid beside me. No fucking way did I fuck Markiplier last night. This wasn't possible. But the more I thought about it the more everything clicked into place. I had to leave, right? Right.  
He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him up, so I settled on just waiting and taking him to breakfast. It was the least I could do. Luckily the alarm clock went off saving me the embarrassment of choosing either option.  
"Fuck off, clock!" He grumbled and sleepily pawed at the snooze button. He flopped back in the bed and closed his eyes. He still hadn't realized I was still there. If he even remembered. I cleared my throat unconsciously, causing him to open his eyes in a panic.  
"Who?! What?!?" He shouted flailing about.  
"Uhm. I'm Jade. Dunno if you remember last night..." I said, raising my hands in innocence.  
"Hmm?" His eyes focused as he replayed the night in his head.  
"You're still here..." he said disbelieving.  
"I, uh, I can go. If you want." He shook his head.  
"No, just... most of my one night stands dip before I wake up." I was honestly a little hurt. But that's what it was right? I shouldn't feel like this.  
"Ouch. Barely remembered AND assumed to be a bitch?" I said half joking.  
"Oh, no. Damnit, that's not what I meant. And of course I remember you. I just... thought I'd dreamed the last half of the night." He said looking at the ground.  
"Can I take you out to breakfast?" I asked hesitantly.  
"I wouldn't deny it."  
"Good."  
  
"So do you have a lot of one night stands?" I asked after we'd ordered our food.  
"Wow, rude," he said smiling, "And not intentionally. It always starts innocent enough but a lot of girls just wanna say they slept with Markiplier so it tends to end up that way. Like, I AM a human being with feelings..." He stirred sugar and creamer into his coffee, but he was looking at me.  
"Ah, I... understand... Were you hoping for just a one night stand with me...?" I asked hesitantly.  
"I don't know what I was hoping for with you. I just knew I liked something about you. Cuz despite you not wearing a bra, you didn't come up and drunkenly ask me if I'm Markiplier. You seemed genuinely interested in making me feel less awkward. I think I was willing to let it be whatever it was. Were YOU hoping for a one night stand?"  
"I can't rightly say. Uhm. To be completely honest, I was tripping balls last night..." I confessed staring into my water.  
"I'm aware. You had plates for eyes, sweetheart."  
"I'm sorry..." I said softly.  
"You're sorry? I should be sorry. Looking back on it, I feel like I took advantage of you. And, as long as we're being honest, I really don't know why I took you back to my room. I had no idea how old you were... are because that waitress never ID'd you. And it's not like I could see your face. At that point all I knew was you were on some sort of drug, buying me drinks and dancing inappropriately with me. Everything inside of me told me to leave and find my friends, but then there was that one tiny voice that said "fuck it" and I'm sure that sounds really bad, so I'm gonna shut up now." He had started to blush.  
"Well to clear the air about my age, I am in fact of legal drinking age, don't let my height fool you. I was definitely on lsd, unless you're a cop, in which case I was definitely not on lsd." I paused and looked at him.   
"Even if I were a cop I wouldn't tell you." He said with a smirk and gestured for me to continue.  
"At the rave, everyone's faces were blurry. Except yours. You looked pretty miserable and I dunno, I felt it from across the room. I felt a weird connection to you so I figured I'd buy you a drink and see where it went. And it turned out to be a relative success."  
"Relative?" He asked, a brow raised.  
"I know you don't care for substance abuse..." I said still feeling slight shame.  
"If it's a one night stand, what does it matter?"  
"What if I want it to be more than that?"  
"You don't know me, I could have a girlfriend."  
"If you do, she needs to blow you more."  
"She does need to blow me more." The waitress choose that moment to deliver our food. We thanked her and waited for her to be a safe distance away.  
"So you're interested in more than a one night stand?" Mark asked, looking at me over his glasses.  
"I might be. You're quite handsome and I'd like to get to know you better." I said blushing.  
"I'd like to get to know you, myself." He smiled at me.  
"You don't know me, I could be a freak."  
"I think I can deal with that."  
  
The meal passed with some more small talk and lots of blushing. It was comfortable and I felt myself become more and more relaxed in his presence. We spent the rest of the day in his room at the hotel cuddling and chatting with the occasional make out session.  
He asked if I wanted to stay the night again but I figured I had worried Arianna enough for one weekend. We exchanged cell numbers and a few sweet nothings before I headed back to my room.  
Arianna was waiting like an angry wife.  
"And where have you been, slut?" She asked jokingly.  
"I'm sorry, mom. I met this really wonderful guy last night."  
"I know." She held up her phone and scrolled through all the news sources that had seen us leaving the rave together and one of us at breakfast this morning. I sighed.  
"Killian's pissed." She said gleefully.  
"Yeah, I bet. At least they don't know about the acid."  
"At least you've got that going for you. Speaking of... is he good at sex? How big is he? Does he cuddle afterwards?"  
"Ari! ... Yes, big enough, and yes. But keep it to yourself! It might become a thing in the future and I don't need you dreaming about his dick." I said with a snort.   
"Aww, you're no fun. And you should really get a hold of Killian. He's been blowing me up." She said before jumping into the shower. I got out my phone and dialed Kil.  
"A fucking youtube personality? You couldn't have held out for Norman?" Instantly bitchy. This was gonna go well.  
"A very handsome youtube personality, thank you. Why do you care who I'm fucking?"  
"Personally, I don't! But the companies you're going to be working for will! It's a conflict of interest."  
"What, because they pay both him AND me?"  
"Exactly. If you two start seeing each other, he will be biased towards your games or opinions. That makes you a problem for him. He's already difficult as it is. Plus the agency tries to keep you guys as close to freelance as possible, attaching yourself to him will limit you."  
"I'm willing to chance it." Killian's silence was deafening.  
"I will let you know if I can continue to be your agent within the week. I want to support you but it's not up to me, it's up to the agency. Talk to you soon." And then he hung up. I sighed and threw my phone on the bed.

Fuck.

It had been two days since I'd seen Mark or heard from Killian. Arianna had convinced me to lay low til I heard from either of them. She supports both me and my career and wants me to be happy. It was a nice feeling after the slap in the face from Kil.  
I opened the door to my apartment and set the mail on the table. I pulled my phone out of my oversized hoodie and did a quick check. Nothing. I sighed and set it next to the mail. Surely I could at least text him...?  
'Hey, Mark! It's Jade, just figured I'd poke ya.' Send.  
I dropped the phone on the table, horrified at what I'd just done. I've made a mistake!  
-ding!-  
I picked up my phone a little faster than I maybe should have. It was him.  
'Hi! I was just thinking about you. ;)'  
'Oh, yeah? What about me?' Send.  
...  
...  
-ding!-  
'I was thinking about you bent over on my bed, looking over your shoulder with wide golden eyes, begging for my cock.' My heart stuttered and I felt my muscles tense. Did he really just say that to me?  
-ding!-  
'Sorry, that was piggish. But I was thinking about how unique your eyes are.' I think I just melted a bit.  
'I feel so complimented. Would you ever consider tying me up?' Send.  
...  
...  
-ding!-  
'Of course! I want to blindfold you, tie your thighs to your ankles, bind your hands behind your back and tease you until you're begging for me to fuck your cute little ass.' My hand slipped into my panties and found ny clit.  
'Don't stop there, are you gonna ravage my virgin asshole? Imagine how massive your cock would look in it.' Send.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
-ding!-  
'You're so hot. Where are you right now?'  
'At my home in my kitchen. Where are you?' Send.  
...  
-ding!-  
'Is it close to the hotel the con was at? If so can I come over?' My heart kicked into overdrive.  
'Yeah, I live in the next city over. My address is **** Washington. It's literally 6 blocks over.' Send.  
-ding!-  
'Be there in a few.'  
  
-knock knock-  
  
I scurried to the door and opened it quickly.  
"Hi. I just had to see you." Mark said, holding out a plastic bag with what smelled like chinese food.  
"I hope you like general tso's. Can I come in?" At that point I noticed it was storming out and stepped aside to let him in.  
"You didn't have to bring me food." I said, leading us to my kitchen.  
"I did kind of invite myself over in hopes of pleasing you sexually. The least I can do is feed you first." He smiled brightly at me, placing the food and another bag on the table.  
"How 'bout we do that first thing..." i said, seductively hooking my finger through his belt loop. He grinned and closed the distance between us.  
"Yeah? I did actually bring a couple of other things..." he whispered roughly against my lips.  
"Like what?" I asked, my eyes wide.  
"You'll just have to guess." And with that he slipped a blindfold over my eyes and turned me around. He placed cold metal cuffs on my wrists and bent me over the table.  
"Don't move," he ordered. I heard him shuffle a few things around then felt him tying my left ankle to the leg of the table and my right to the other. He lifted my oversized hoodie to reveal my skimpy lace thong.  
"Mmn, my slut knows how to please a man, does she?" His voice was low and rough and it sent a shiver down my spine.  
"Your slut tries for her master," I gasped out, incredibly turned on by the words coming out of my mouth. It apparently worked on him too because he grabbed a fistful of my hair and tilted my head back, licking my neck possessively. I could feel his dick straining through his pants against my damp panties.  
"I like it when you call me 'master'." He chuckled against my shoulder.  
"Such a sweet pet. Do you want to be played with?" His voice was sugary sweet but I knew the evil grin that would accompany it. I whimpered and lightly struggled against my restraints.  
"I'll take that as a yes." He pulled me up from the table by my hair and undid the handcuffs. He pulled my hoodie over my head, exposing my breasts to the cool air. He took my wrists and cuffed them again, this time in the front. I heard more shuffling and the soft tinkling of metal on metal. More shuffling and then a quiet buzzing.  
"That'll do for now..." he said to himself. He stuck the buzzing thing in the front of my panties so it rested against my clit. The light vibration immediately sent a warmth through my body. He pinched roughly at my nipples, making sure they were nice and hard. Then I felt a sharper pinch on my left, then right, but the pain didn't recede. I gasped and felt myself grinding my hips against the table.  
"You like the clamps, baby? I thought you might." He said from across the table. He pulled my hands to the edge of the table and secured me so i couldn't move. The cold of the table soothed the burn on my breasts. He stepped away and then i heard nothing. Nothing but the buzzing.  
The vibrations were enough to make me wet but not enough to make me come which quickly grew infuriating. I heard Mark chuckle from somewhere behind me.  
"What's the matter, my little slut? Do you want something inside of you?" He asked tauntingly. My body shook involuntarily and he snickered. He nudged the part of the thong that covered my pink puckered hole. I felt a cool liquid being drizzled onto it and it quickly warmed. I moaned softly as he rubbed the lube around and inside my ass. I hoped he didn't plan on sticking his cock in there just yet but I wasn't exactly in a position to argue.  
"Don't worry, I just wanna see you squirm a bit." He said as I felt a cool, hard thing pressing at the entrance of my asshole.  
"You ready? Cuz once I start, I'm not gonna stop." I shifted and nodded. He began pressing the thing into me, slowly and gently stretching me  to accommodate it.  It got wider and wider the futher it went in until I thought it would stretch me to my limit.  
"Deep breath." He instructed. I did as I was told and he pressed the rest of it into me, my muscles trying to close around it. I whined and rocked my hips, trying to ease the discomfort when I heard a click. The vibrations on my clit intensified, sufficiently distracting me. Once again, my pussy started to ache and contract with pleasure.  
"You look so beautiful in this moment... Do you mind if I take a few pictures?" I heard him take a few photos with his phone. By now, the stimulation from the clamps, the vibrator and whatever was in my ass, was driving me wild. But before I could even get the words out, Mark removed the vibe from my panties. I groaned at the loss.  
"Now, now. I'll replace it with something better, just be patient." He said softly. I heard the click of a switchblade and felt the cold of the metal against my inner thigh. He ran it up and down, taking care not to cut me. He took his time teasing me and eventually cutting each side of my panties, letting them fall to the floor.  
"You are absolutely soaking. You love this don't you? Bound and helpless, glass plug in your ass. I bet your nipples are on fire." He taunted. His fingers gently stroked the outer lips of my pussy, teasingly dipping them in on occasion.  
"M.... more... please?" I gasped out. He laughed cruelly.  
"More what, slut?" He flicked my clit making me jump.  
"I need to feel more of you..." I whispered, breathless.  
"Be careful what you wish for," he chuckled menacingly before viciously shoving four fingers deep into my cunt. I cried out in pleasure and writhed against my restraints. He roughly pumped his fingers in and out of me, twisting on every third pump, making me squeal and yank at my bonds.  
"Is this what you wanted, babydoll? To be stuffed? You'd burst if I popped my entire first in there, wouldn't you? I'll save that for another day I think. And since you've been such a good girl, I think I'll give you what you're really after." He removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock. Beyond the haze of lust, I heard the buzzing of the vibe. He touched it to my clit, pushing half way in. The sudden fullness combined with the vibe made me grind my hips and moan loudly. His large cock rubbed against the plug in my ass pleasurably, causing my legs to shake. He slowly started to rock his hips back and forth, going deeper with each thrust. Once he was balls deep, I felt him lean over the table to grab something.  
"Do you mind if I make a little video for us to watch? If you don't like it we can always re-shoot." I could hear the devilish smile on his lips. I could barely think about anything other than how full I was and didn't respond quite fast enough.  
"We'll delete it afterwards, I promise." He said reassuringly.  
"Promise?" I managed to gasp.  
"Promise." He rolled his hips to accentuate his point making me gasp.  
"Now try not to make any noise. I want you to be able to hear how wet you are." I did my best to slow my breathing as he turned off the vibe. The recorder beeped and he started a painfully slow rhythm. He let out a low moan as he pulled almost all the way out, then slowly pushed back in, taking his time to burrow deep. He kept this pace for what felt like hours, occasionally flicking my clit to keep me on edge. Each flick threatened to break my composure, a fact I knew he relished. He started to pick up the pace, making me pant a little to loudly, earning me a hard slap on my ass. I bit my lip so hard it bled in an attempt to keep quiet. I felt him rub the burning hand print as if to apologize. His hand left my ass and turned on the vibe again, bringing it to my clit. It felt like an electric shock. I wanted to scream my pleasure but I had a desperate need to please him.

His thrusts became more forceful, his balls audibly slapping against me. The stimulation was driving me crazy but the inability to voice my pleasure would surely kill me. He started moaning as he thrust, mocking me. I felt a couple of tears fall from my eyes. How could he be so cruel?

Suddenly he stopped all movement and removed my blindfold.

"You did very well, my sweet little slut. Would you like to watch the video?" He asked, placing his phone in front of my face. He pressed the play button and started moving in time. I went into sensory overload and came harder than I ever had before, nearly passing out.

"Damn, baby. That was the most beautiful orgasm moan I've ever heard. I wish I'd been recording that, honestly. Now, it's your turn to get me off." His voice turned menacing as his thrusts became savage, uncaring if he hurt me or not. My tears flowed freely as my pain bled into pleasure then back to pain. My pitiful cries went unheeded with each brutal thrust and primitive groan.

"I'm gonna come so deep in your tight little cunt... It'll be dripping out of you for days. You ready, baby?" I knew he was close, his cock swelling inside me. After a few more thrusts he lodged himself so deep in my pussy I felt the head brush my cervix. Then he pumped wad after wad into the deepest part of me. The hot sticky load continued to fill me until it was spilling out around his cock. He panted and kissed my neck.

"Good god, little lady... your pussy knows how to milk me for all I'm worth." He whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... can you get me outta my restraints?" I whispered back.

"Yeah! Sorry, I shoulda thought about that first." He pulled out halfway then pushed back in before pulling all the way out, making me squeal.

"You're so cute." He snickered, moving around to undo my bindings. As I stiffly leaned back up and glared down at the nipple clamps which Mark kindly removed for me with a handsome smile. Then I felt the jizz trickling out of my ravaged pussy and down my thigh. I must've been making a surprised face because his smile grew wider.

"How's that for a sensation?" He chuckled and poked my nose.

"Is it bad that it's turning me on?" I asked shakily.

"Not at all. It just means that you like creampies. Which is hot as fuck." He replied digging in his bag.

"What cha lookin' for?"

"I brought an outfit for you to try on. Would you be willing?" He looked over his shoulder, waiting for my permission. How sweet.

“The amount of time I wear it is entirely dependent on what it is.” I said, attempting to look over his shoulder.

“No peaking, little one.” He said kissing my forehead. He handed me a small but thick square parcel. I cocked an eyebrow.

“C’mon. Trust me.”

“Fine. But you get to heat up the food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm gonna try to set a pace for myself so I don't give up with a half finished story, ideally updating every other day. Unfortunately for you that means I care less about editing and more about delivering on time but hopefully I'll catch most of the mistakes...  
> Cheers!


End file.
